Reviens
by oroshi
Summary: Quand Hermione doit partir, laissant un Ron dévasté par son absence, qu'elle lui jure de revenir et que la promesse se révèle être difficile à tenir. HG/RW post tome 7


La Fin

_La Fin. Dans chaque esprit sorcier, ce mot résonnait. La fin du règne de la terreur, de celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour certains, la fin de la gloire pour d'autres Pour Remus, Fred, Tonks et tant d'autres c'était aussi le fin mais celle de la vie._

Poudlard était dévasté ; du champ de bataille embrasé ne demeurait plus qu'un vaste espace calciné et noirâtre, à des années-lumière de ce qu'avait pu être le parc de la plus grande école de sorcellerie au monde. Sur le sol, les combattants tombés s'offraient au regard désespéré des familles à la recherche d'un proche.

Cela doit être ça le revers de la médaille, songeait Harry. Il s'était battu, vaincu mais il n'en tirait aucune gloire, comment aurait-il pu face à cette désolation et cette douleur.

Il redescendait l'escalier en colimaçon, Ron et Hermione à ses cotés. Instinctivement, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Tout se confondait : les Malefoy serrait les un contre les autres près des sabliers géants, les couples s'embrassaient, les familles s'enlaçaient tandis que d'autres pleuraient les disparus. Ron se dirigea vers sa famille sous le regard douloureux d' Harry et Hermione qui ne savait quelle était leur place dans sa famille ravagée.

« On devrait les laisser en famille, soupira Hermione, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais supporter de les voir », sa voix se brisa

« Oui je ressent la même chose, je n'arrive pas à me sentir soulagé quand je vois tout ceux qui sont morts en partie à cause de moi »

« Harry ! Ils sont morts pour toi pour te protéger ils le voulaient c'était leur choix, et ils se sont battus contre Voldemort pour que l'on est un monde meilleur. Pense à tous ceux qui auraient perdu la vie si tu n'avais pas été là »

« Merci Hermione, merci pour tout ce que tu a fait je n'y aurais jamais arrivé sans toi et Ron »

« Merci à toi et puis tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Mais pour aujourd'hui, je crois que j'ai assez donné, lui répondit elle en souriant, je n'en peut plus j'ai l'impression que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve et que ma tête va exploser, je pense qu'une très longue nuit s'impose. »

« Pareil, mais ma tête à moi me semble plutôt vide » répliqua Harry

« Si tu veux viens chez moi, il n'y a plus personne et maintenant il n'y a plus aucun danger »

« Merci, j'avais oublié pour tes parents ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte les retrouver bientôt dès que je me serais reposée, je partirais pour l'Australie. En plus, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de déranger Molly dans un moment pareil. »

A quelques pas de là, les Weasley pleuraient leur fils et frère perdu, mais Molly avait entendu toute la conversation et s'approcha des deux jeunes gens

« Hermione ! Il en est absolument hors de question, vous n'irez sûrement pas vous morfondre seul dans une maison vide. Vous venez au Terrier point final, lança t elle a travers ses larmes. En plus, je pense que vous serez tout les deux un grand réconfort pour notre famille »

Hermione et Harry rougirent en même,voyant plus ou moins de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Ma chérie, je sais que tes parents te manque, mais tu dois te reposer avant de partir. Et, elle marqua une pause, vous devez être la pour l'enterrement.

« Bien sur, nous venons chez vous. »

Les jours qui suivirent le retour au Terrier furent pour le moins étranges. Chacun était plongé dans une sorte d'état second. Les corps étaient là, quant aux esprits, ils étaient perdus dans d'intenses réflexions.

" C'est fini, c'est vraiment fini, il n'est plus là. Je suis libre"

"Pourquoi ? Juste quand je reviens il part, ce n'est pas juste"

"Je suis fier de toi."

"T'avais pas le droit,on avait juré, quoiqu'il arrive."

"Que dois-je faire, je ne peux pas choisir."

A la fin d'une journée pluvieuse , Harry rejoignit Hermione qui lisait dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre. Du moins, tenait-elle un livre, mais son regard ne portait pas dessus. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes dehors et qu'un vent orageux faisait s'abattre avec force sur la vitre.

"Hermione ça va ?"

"Oui, enfin aussi bien que l'on peut aller dans de telles circonstances" répondit distraitement la jeune fille.

"Tu es sure ? insista Harry. "Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas te confier à Ron ou Ginny si ça ne concerne pas Fred, mais à moi tu peux, tu le sais non ?"

"Très bien puisque tu insistes, autant affronter la réalité."

"Hermione Granger viens de m'écouter, alléluia !Non sérieusement je t'écoute"

"Harry je dois retourner chercher mes parents. je n'ai pas le droit de les laisser ainsi vivre une existence qui n'est pas la leur,et puis ils me manquent terriblement, je dois les retrouver.J'ai l'intention de partir dès que l'enterrement sera passé. Mais, tu vois, j'ai peur que se soit mal interprété, je ne veux abandonner personne surtout maintenant; comment veux tu que je leur annonce ça !"elle avait dit ça d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle, comme si tout cela avait été retenu pendant trop longtemps.

Au même moment, un jeune homme roux descendait l'escalier menant au salon. En entendant ces deux amis discuter Ron s'arrêta et s'assit sur une des marches, caché par un des des nombreux. Sans vraiment vouloir se l'avouer, il espérait secrètement en apprendre un peu plus sur la raison qui poussait Hermione à être aussi distante à son égard alors qu'il s'attendait à partager sa douleur avec elle. Se pourrait il qu'elle regrette ?

"Je vois, j'imagine que le problème viens surtout de Ron, je me trompe ?" avança lentement Harry.

"Evidemment, comment est ce que tu veux que je lui annonce ça, il va se sentir complètement abandonné. Harry, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

De là où il était, Ron sentit son corps s'écrouler contre le mur. Il comprenait mieux à présent sa froideur. La mort de son frère l'avait dévasté mais il avait espéré qu' Hermione serait un réconfort et qu'ils pourraient commencer à construire une relation. Il avait vraiment cru que leur baiser était le résultat de leur sentiment respectif, de toute évidence il s'était trompé. Sentant d'amères larmes rouler sur sa joue, il remonta, chaque pas lui brisant le cœur un peu plus.

"Il comprendra, c'est normal de vouloir retrouver ses parents, ne t'en fais pas".

"Oui mais il faut quand même que je lui dise"

"Pour ça je ne peux pas t'aider, c'est à toi de le faire mais tu devrais peut être attendre l'enterrement, je ne suis pas sur qu'il arrivera à supporter si il sait que tu ne sera pas là longtemps."

"Merci Harry" souffla Hermione alors qu'elle étreignit son ami.

Le jour de l'enterrement se rapprochait. Chacun tenta de supporter le chagrin à sa manière. Hermione quant à elle avait suivi le conseil de Harry et n'avait rien dit à Ron de son départ imminent, elle entassait discrètement ses affaires dans sa valise, craignant que Mrs Weasley ne la surprenne.

Ron ne sortait plus de sa chambre et ne s'exprimait plus que par monosyllabes. Il se sentait brisé de l'intérieur.

Le jour fatidique arriva enfin. C'était une journée grise, venteuse celle dont on attend à tout moment le venue de la pluie mais qui ne vient jamais. Sous cette voûte monotone, une courte procession se mit en route vers le petit cimeterre de Loutry sainte Chaspoule où le corps de Fred rejoindrait celui d'autres sorciers et sorcières qui reposaient dans le lieu chargé de magie stagnante qui serpentait entre les tombes telle la brume. Ce pourquoi elle était prise d'ailleurs par les Moldus.

Les Weasley se réunirent autour de la tombe, très dignes dans leur chagrin, puis chacun sortirent leur baguettes et récitèrent la formule traditionnelle destinée aux défunts, chacun déversa ainsi une part de sa magie vers la dernière demeure de Fred. Une fois le rituel achevé chacun se recula et un par un les Weasley allait se recueillir. Harry et Hermione qui s'était tenu à l'écart se joignirent au groupe.

Quant elle vit Ron devant la tombe seul avec son chagrin, elle ne put se résoudre à le voir ainsi. Elle s'avança doucement pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui, elle entait son corps secoué de sanglots qui la frôlait. Bien quelle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du ressentir ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à se contact, la peau de Ron contre la sienne faisait naître en elle des sensations inédites. Comme pour répondre à l'appel de son corps, la main de Ron emprisonna sa taille et la rapprocha de lui.

Quand Ron senti le corps d'Hermione qui s'approchait du sien, ses pleurs redoublèrent, il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés et il ne voyait pas comment tenir sans elle, surtout que chaque frôlement lui rappelait douloureusement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et notamment bien qu'il avait honte de se l'avouer à un moment pareil, du désir. Alors, il décida d'être égoïste et de la sentir une dernière fois contre lui ,même s'il en souffrirait plus tard.D'un mouvement peu assuré, il passa sa main sur la taille fine d' Hermione, craignant qu'elle ne le repousse. Sentant, aucune résistance de sa part, il l'attira à lui.

Dans l'émotion de l'instant, et au travers de ses larmes Ron réussit à formuler quelques mots.

"Me laisse pas Hermione"

Cette phrase, raviva l'angoissse de la jeune fille qui esquissa un mouvement de recul.Bien que par la suite elle ne le quitta pas lorqu'ils revinrent près des autres, le mal était fait. Ron voyait ses pires craintes se confirmer, il ne voyait même plus à quoi se raccrocher surtout en voyant son frère dévasté ,s'avancer vers la tombe pour dire adieu à sa moitié.


End file.
